


a Day at Lake Hylia

by RedTabby



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi, zelgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTabby/pseuds/RedTabby
Summary: A day in the life of the Zelgan children.





	a Day at Lake Hylia

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered “A Tale of Two Rulers” by FigmentForms on tumblr back in May and immediately and uncontrollably began shipping Zelgan. From there I found @s-kinnaly and her AMAZING artwork of the zelgan babies (also on tumblr). I am by no means a writer, but I felt the urge to write a light-hearted piece that would take place after “A Tale of Two Rulers” and before “The legend of Zelda and Time Again” by DreamingoftheSea. 
> 
> All of the characters belong to @s-kinnaly except for Cian and his mother. :)
> 
> I highly recommend you check out their work!
> 
> xx

“Yahoooo!” 

Rinku’s voice could be heard over the roar of the wind and water. It was a beautiful summer’s morning and Rinku had taken Kanisa and Tebanam to Lake Hylia for sailing and water sports.

Rinku gave Kanisa a thumbs up.

“She wants us to speed up!”, Kanisa shouted across to Tebanam.

The two Dragmires were aboard the King of Red Lions boat, working the sails and tiller as Rinku skimmed along the water’s surface behind the boat on wooden skis. 

The skis and tow-rope were handmade by Rinku and Ralnor with guidance from the town carpenter.  
The boat however, called the King of Red Lions, was acquired by Rinku while exploring the Islands of the Great Sea. She said that the people of an island called Windfall Island had given it to her because she was Hylian. Legend has it, the boat had once been alive, an ancient Hylian King in fact! The Windfall Island dwellers wanted her to have it and return the inanimate king to Hyrule. She was humbled and gracious to receive such a lavish gift. Along that trip she discovered her love of sailing and taught the skill to her siblings when she returned home that summer. She even shared the legend of the boat with her family which amused everyone except for her step-father. Knowing that he held the memoirs of hundreds of past lifetimes, she decided not to pry. Not many of her step-father’s past lives held happy memories. 

Tebanam trimmed the sails and the boat picked up speed. He looked behind him to watch his sister glide outside of the boat wake and let go of the tow-rope with one hand and dip it into the water, causing a tail of water to spray up behind the outstretched limb. Kanisa expertly steered the boat in a wide arc, allowing Rinku the extra pull she needed to skid even farther away from the wake. The trio made several laps around the large lake, ensuring they stayed a safe distance away from the shallows and beach-goers. They had gotten in trouble earlier that year for not watching where they were going and almost running over a member of the court who was playing in the water at the beach with her family. When Rinku hand-signed that she had had enough, Kanisa steered the boat back towards the beach and curved it away again to give Rinku the momentum to propel herself towards the shore and shallows. Kanisa and Tebanam then slacked the sails and anchored the King of Red Lions near where Rinku had landed.

“Here you go,” Rinku passed up one ski, then the other, and the coiled tow-rope into the boat.

Kanisa leaned on the side of the boat looking at Rinku who was standing in shoulder deep water. “Teb, can we go in a bit closer to shore? I don’t feel like getting my hair wet to-“ SPLASH…. ”Hey! Cough, cough,” Kanisa sputtered, resurfacing from the shove overboard by her brother, “Not cool Teb! Now my hair is going to dry all frizzy.”

Tebanam laughed as he drew back a few steps, ran, and launched himself over the bow of the boat. “Geronimo!” he exclaimed, landing his cannon ball right between his sisters. This didn’t amuse Kanisa either.

“Oh Kani, stop your pouting,” Tebanam teased, “Your spending a day on the lake, what did you think was going to happen?”

Kanisa tilted her head back underwater so her long fiery locks were smoothened out behind her. This took little effort because she too was shoulder deep in the lake. At 16 years old, she was the same height as Rinku who was in her late twenties. She sank lower in the water and turned to scan the crowd at the beach. When her eye caught his, she blushed and spun back around to face her brother and sister. She had a feeling he would be here today.

Twin grins crept onto Tebanam and Rinku’s faces as they regarded one another and then back to Kanisa.

“Does my baby sister have a secret crush?!” Rinku teased a little louder than Kanisa would have liked.

“Shhh, please stop!” Kanisa whispered back, her colour turning a deeper shade of red as she sunk deeper into the water almost hiding behind the boat.

“Tell us who it is!” Tebanam pried, he was looking at the beach goers in the direction that had caused his sister to flush. “Girl? Guy? Noble? Do we know their family?” The questions didn’t stop there.

“Keep your voices down!” Kanisa pleaded, “I didn't want to say anything because I didn’t want anyone to fuss over it.” 

“Too late now,” Tebanam crossed is arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at her. He was one year younger than her but already stood much taller, and the way he raised his brow reminded her of her elder brothers and father. 

Rinku climbed onto Tebanam and pushed herself into the boat. When she reappeared over the edge she waved a spyglass tauntingly. “Give us a name and point them out with this and we’ll drop the questions.”

“For some reason I don't believe that”

Rinku’s grin widened, “Good, hahaha, you shouldn’t.”

Kanisa sighed, “fine, give it here. “ She held up her hand to receive the spyglass, which Rinku gave willingly. She gripped it with both hands and ducked behind the boat. She beckoned her siblings to follow suit. No one from shore would be able to see them. Looking through the glass she spotted him again with three of his friends. He was sitting against a tree, playing lazy notes on his guitar, his brown hair tied up in low bun. Kanisa put the glass down. Her siblings were going to eat her alive for this. Without looking at them she flopped a hand over exposing the spyglass for whoever wanted to take a look first. “Brunette, sitting against a tree…with a guitar”

“Oohh Kani, a musician?” Rinku was quicker than Tebanam in snatching the spyglass. “Wait… he looks familiar”

Tebanam grabbed the apparatus from Rinku and laughed when he spotted the boy in question. “Cian? Really Kani?

Kanisa blushed and covered her eyes with her hand. 

Rinku looked inquisitively up at her brother. “Refresh me.”

Tebanam placed the spyglass back in the boat, “Cian is Mrs. Glasba’s son.”

“Oh right!” Rinku snapped her fingers as she remembered. Mrs. Glasba was the children’s music instructor. She would often bring her own children to the castle for lessons with the Dragmires. “He was the middle child, right? I remember he barely spoke. A very small, shy young thing, and a few years older than you if I remember correctly.”

“That was ages ago Riri, he’s grown up quite a bit since then…” She bit her lip as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

“Some growing up, which you’ve obviously noticed.” Rinku gave Kanisa’s shoulders a squeeze, and winked at Tebanam.

“Well,” Tebanam began, “are you, or are you not going to tell us what’s happening between you two?”

The cat was out of the bag now, and Kanisa trusted Rinku and Tebanam to keep this between themselves. Besides, it was getting to the point where she wanted to tell someone about Cian… not that there was much to tell really. She lounged back in the water and stared up at the clouds, keeping herself afloat with gentle sculling of her hands. She took a deep breath, “Nothing is …happening. Honestly. Teb, you know how I’ve been spending more time with Mrs. Glasba, right?”

Tebanam nodded and Rinku interjected, “I didn’t! But I’m going to assume you are getting private lessons?”

“In a way. I’ve stopped learning the piano and harp like mama, and shifted my interests into singing and dance,” Kanisa explained, “When I first brought this to Mrs. Glasba’s attention – that I wanted to try something new – she was very happy. Apparently she’s the dance coach in town. I learned that she can sing, dance, and play all of mama’s instruments. She’s a very talented lady!”

“Okay, that’s nice, but where does Cian fit into this?”

“Well, this past month Mrs. Glasba hasn’t been able to make our practices. She has been busy helping her students in town get ready for the Summer Festival, and so… Cian has been tutoring me.”

“And?” Tebanam prodded for more.

“And nothing,” Kanisa shrugged. “He comes to the castle a few times a week for an hour or so. Usually he plays his guitar and we sing together…we sound really good by the way”, Kanisa’s eyes lit up at that and sat up. She saw that Rinku was now sitting on top on Tebanam’s shoulders, one arm draped over his head and the other propping her head up, elbow resting on the other arm. 

Tebanam’s mouth fell open as his sister finished her story, “That's it?” he asked.

“Unfortunately.” Kanisa pulled her long hair over her shoulder and began playing with it. “We have fun together, that's all. But when I see him out of lessons I get nervous and tongue tied. Is that affection or silliness? Also, I don’t know if he feels anything towards me, and I’m too much of a cucco to ask.”

“Why don’t you go talk to him now?” Tebanam suggested, looking at the group of guys on the beach. “Tell him and his friends to come over and play…” Tebanam lifted his arms out of the water, grabbed Rinku’s hands from atop of his head and stretched them skyward. With one foot first, then the other, Rinku stood on her brothers shoulders, using his hands for balance. “Cucco! To help you stop being such a cucco”. He beamed at Kanisa.

“Bro, why are you flexing so much?” Rinku toyed. She knew that her youngest brother was interested in his own gender, even if he didn't say it out loud, and by looking over Cian and his group, it was no surprise they had caught his attention. 

“It’s because you’re so damn heavy Riri!” he joked back and tossed her off his shoulders. Another show of strength, as it were.

“Yea, you know what, I will go talk to him.” Kanisa gave herself a little pep talk, “What do I have to lose? It’s just a conversation. It’s rude if I don’t say hello, right?”

“We will be over there for back up if you need us.” Tebanam pointed to a spot along the shore and dove over in that direction. Rinku followed and snorted when she saw Tebanam recline in the sand. Thanks to his genetics he was bigger than any Hylian 15 year old, and come to think of it, most Hylian adults. He was also at the I’m invincible stage and knew he turned heads where ever he went. Rinku sat beside Tebanam and watched Kanisa go over and talk to the small group across the beach. She gazed around the beach, to the boat, ending on Tebanam. “Do you want water ski after Kani gets back?”

“Yea, sure! That would be great.” Tebanam rolled on his side to face Rinku. “There’s something Ralnor and I have been working on that I want to show you when we get back home. It’s almost finished. I think we should try it next time we come here”, he smoothed the sand between them with his hand and started to draw using his index finger, “It’s like your water skis, except both feet are strapped onto one wider board. You would lead with one foot and use fins to guide the board’s movement behind the boat,”, he finished drawing the scheme in the sand, “What do you think?”

“I think we should try it. It’s a great design Teb, nice work!” She looked past his shoulder as tall shapes came into view. “Ah, speak of the devil… Ralnor, Covarog, Orana! Over here!” Rinku shouted and waved her hands.

The newcomers joined their siblings and sat down in the sand beside them. Ralnor carried a large bundle in his arms.

“Teb, don’t be mad”, Ralnor began, “I had to finish it. The conditions today are perfect for trying it and then Klinge said you, Kani and Riri were skipping practice to come to the lake –“

“Thanks for that by the way,” Covarog interjected with a smirk, “I was stuck facing off against Klinge all morning since you two and Kanisa didn’t show up.” He lifted his shirt over his head, “So now I’m in desperate need of a dip”

“Sorry! That was my fault,” Rinku said raising a hand, “I asked them to come sailing with me.”

“Here, check it out”, said Ralnor, pulling the sheet off of the object in his arms, revealing a finished board. “I added a water-proofing coat of varnish, and tweaked the foot bindings. Now they will be easy to slip in and out of.” 

Tebanam’s eyes went wide. “It’s beautiful! Well done on the designs,” he said, gliding his hand over a wave of Hylian and Gerudo symbols that flowed across the wood. “I love it!”

“Hey Ri, Teb… who’s that lad Kani is talking to? That’s Cian, isn’t it?” Orana nodded her head in the direction across the beach to her younger sister.

Both Ralnor and Covarog turned around in the direction Orana had indicated, eyes squinting in the sun to see better. The elder brothers were very protective of their younger sisters, and felt they had the right to know everything they were getting up to. Especially if it had to do with guys their age and not their sisters’.

“You two can relax,” Rinku assured them. “It’s just a friend who’s helping her with her music.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that big sister,” Ralnor said

“Agreed,” Covarog nodded. “Ral told me he walked by the music room last week before Kanisa’s practice to find Cian alone working on a love ballad for her!”

“It’s true.” Ralnor confirmed”, He was figuring out how to ask Kani to go to the summer festival with him in song form. Super tacky if you ask me.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared in Cian and Kanisa’s direction.

“I’m going to go over there,” Covarog declared, standing up from the sand.

“You will not,” Rinku held a firm grasp on Covarog’s leg. “She’s old enough to make her own decisions. If this boy asks her to the festival, she has the right to decide for herself whether to accept or decline.”

Tebanam looked at Rinku, “You and I both know she is going to say yes—“

Just like that, Kanisa appeared beside the group. Her face was red either from sprinting down the beach to her family, or from containing her emotions. “You guys won’t believe what just happened!” she squealed. 

“If you have an escort for the festival next week, I … I mean papa, will not be happy about it.” Covarog said, eyes still shooting daggers at Cian.

“An escort? No, no, no… Cian asked me to open the performances with him!”

A round of congratulations was earned from Kanisa’s five siblings and well as a sigh of relief from Covarog and Ralnor.

“And…” Kanisa continued, “after I said I would sing with him for the opening piece, he was so happy that… “ she looked between Rinku and Tebanam and clasped her hands together.

“Don’t say it”, Tebanam whispered in a warning to her, pointing his eyes up at Covarog who was still standing and listening very intently to his youngest sister.

“he kissed me!”

“I did not see that coming!” said Rinku, surprised. Before she could react, Covarog wrenched his leg out of her grasp and took of sprinting down the beach to a suddenly very frightened Cian.


End file.
